Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for creating multimedia presentation prototypes. The invention also relates to information technology field and is directed to creating audiovisual multimedia presentations consisting of sequences of scenes (frames).
Description of the Related Art
Creating multimedia presentations takes up time and resources. There are methods and devices for creating multimedia presentations described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,078,967 and 7,941,757, disclosing definition of scenes (frames) sequence, frame text and visual content and an order of transition between the scenes. These patents also disclose combining and composition of text, visual imagery and audio track into one audio-visual file. U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,544 also discloses creation of multimedia presentations. All of the conventional solutions have the same shortcoming—a high manpower effort and a complexity of use.
Accordingly, a method and system for efficient creation of multimedia presentation prototypes are desired.